


The Mood

by Anonymous



Series: T's kinktober in march [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George wakes up Sapnap by kissing him, and he only has to go and ruin the mood.(Kinktober 1: Kissing)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: T's kinktober in march [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213205
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	The Mood

Sapnap felt the soft press of lips against his before he opened his eyes, but his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks was the next sensation to register. He made a noise unintentionally, one low in his throat and short like an unspoken ’oh’, before he opened his eyes wide enough to see who was kissing him. He had to close them again when another kiss pressed against them.

He pulled his face to the side and the lips pressed against his cheek, his forehead and then his chin in rapid succession, and Sapnap put his hands up. 

“Stop,” he said, lengthening the ‘O’ sound so that they wouldn’t and laughing at the end, “no more.”

When he opened his eyes, the bleary sheen over his eyes stopping him from seeing anything other than George’s dark hair, stained lighter from the sun streaming through the window. George had probably opened the blinds to try and wake him up, which, in the few days since the older had moved in, he should have learnt that it wouldn't work. 

"What’s up?" Sapnap grumbled, his voice coming out rough from sleep, but George just pressed their mouths together. 

Sapnap sighed into it, opening his mouth slightly and letting his heavy eyes close as George put his legs on either side of his thighs, sitting down on Sapnap’s hips and slipping his tongue between his lips. 

George swallowed his moan and put a hand on his chest, and Sapnap’s knees raised to bring George closer into his space. The air smelled musty, a mixture of sweat and the open window which sounded like a storm was starting, but all Sapnap could focus on was the sigh George made, sweet as nectar, when Sapnap let the other man take control of the kiss. 

The warm air filled the space between them when they pulled apart, and a small, shining strand of saliva connected their rosey lips together. Sapnap pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, fluttering his eyelashes when the string broke and hit his chin. He was  _ definitely  _ awake now, blinking to clear the sand in his eyes as George stared down at him, watching him come crashing down to earth and leave the dreamland completely.

"Morning," George said, looking him up and down, "did you sleep well?"

"What’s with the room service treatment all of a sudden?" Sapnap asked, both of his hands still beside his head like a confused puppy on its back. 

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed me awake and then asked me how I was. Seems a little confused if you asked me."

George looked unimpressed. 

"I'll make sure not to wake you next time," George sniffed as he pulled his thighs away from Sapnap’s legs. 

Sapnap scrambled to grab him. "No, George," he whined, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, please come back and kiss me, please."

"Breakfast is ready anyway, go brush your teeth," George said as he walked out the room, "your breath stinks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a kinktober in March! We're starting off slightly more sfw and short, and while I'm aiming for them all to be at least 500 words they might be a little longer later on. I'm uploading them all as a series too instead of one big collection bc I hate scrolling through shit loads of chapters only to find one that I like. Its a personal preference. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are 10/10!  
> Please don't send this to CCs. If they change their minds about shipping or NSFW then this work will be deleted.


End file.
